Gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker, video keno or video blackjack devices or other electronic gaming devices, such as arcade video games, are an important source of income for the gaming industry and arcades. Accordingly, many casinos and arcades constantly search for marketing strategies and programs to appeal to players and to distinguish their electronic gaming devices from competitors in the industry. For example, as an added incentive to play the slot machines, many casinos offer “slot club” programs to reward slot machine players. Each player in a slot club is generally issued a player tracking card encoded with his identification number. The casino awards “player reward points” for the player as he plays slot machines in that casino. The “player reward points” can generally be redeemed for merchandise or services at the casino hotel. In many cases, however, these incentives may not be sufficient to attract new players or to retain existing casino players at slot machines.
Thus, a number of programs have been implemented or suggested in an attempt to retain players at slot machines and other electronic gaming devices. For example, many casinos provide players with various forms of entertainment and services directly at the slot machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,613, entitled “Casino Entertainment System”, discloses an entertainment system for slot players in a casino which includes audio/video equipment at each slot machine for communicating with a central control station. The operator at the central station selects audio/video programming from a menu of available selections, for presentation at one or more of the slot machines in the casino. The available audio/video programming is obtained from a number of conventional sources, including a VCR, an audio tape deck, a live camera or microphone and commercial television broadcasting sources, including cable television programming. Unfortunately, such conventional casino and arcade entertainment systems have experienced only marginal success in retaining players at slot machines and other electronic gaming devices.
In addition to benefiting from retaining players at gaming devices, establishments in which the gaming devices are located also benefit from certain activities engaged in by players while the players are playing the gaming devices. For example, gaming devices that experience a high rate of play and/or large wager amounts per play are more profitable. In another example, a gaming establishment in which a gaming device is located benefits if a player inputs into a gaming device an amount of money sufficient to pay for a plurality of game plays, rather than inputting an amount of money sufficient to pay for only a single game play, since the former player is more likely to play the gaming device for a longer period of time. However, conventional gaming devices and gaming systems do not sufficiently motivate players to engage in behaviors that are beneficial to the casino.
As apparent from the above-described deficiencies with conventional systems, a need exists for a gaming system that more effectively retains players at gaming devices and more effectively motivates players of gaming devices to engage in behaviors beneficial to the establishments in which the gaming devices are located